


Netflix and Chill

by BananaStickers, Milionking



Series: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs (Alternate Universe - The Payment) [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Payment, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Midsummer, Netflix and Chill, Newly Gay, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Sneaky Set Ups, Train Sex, World Travel, discovering feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaStickers/pseuds/BananaStickers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: CAN BE READ STAND ALONE.  The Penguins discover Jake Guentzel is into boys, but they also know he's so shy that he'll never act on it.  Sometimes, your teammates have to take things into their own hands and set things up.**NEW author notes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of a AU-verse which is detailed below. Unlike the other fics, which sparked an idea once the playoff series was over, I had very different ideas for what I was going to do if either the Pens won the Stanley Cup, or the Preds won the Stanley Cup. They are EXTREMELY different (fluff vs BDSM) and I gotta write while the muse is there, so...I wrote both. (The other fic will be posted as well.)
> 
> This is the "true" story of my AU-verse since the Pittsburgh Penguins have beaten the Nashville Predators. (But of course, none of this is actually true; just a work of fiction!)
> 
> ### Series Summary
> 
> I'm planning to have this fic be readable even without the rest of the series. (Each fic details one round of the playoffs.) As a quick summary, in this slightly Alternate Universe, each team is eligible to choose a losing player for "The Payment" when they win a playoff series. And for 3 hours, they get to do anything they'd like (nothing permanent or broken) to that losing player. Sex crimes are treated much more blase in this universe.
> 
> In Round 1, the Penguins beat the Blue Jackets. Sidney Crosby raped Brandon Dubinsky (to teach him a lesson, and for revenge) with Malkin, Kunitz, and Hornqvist as accomplices. This was not revealed to the rest of the Pens.
> 
> In Round 2, the Penguins beat the Capitals. Marc-Andre Fleury was suspicious that something terrible happened to Dubinsky, so asked to choose The Payment to protect Matt Niskanen. He and Braden Holtby ended up having a fun, consensual time.
> 
> In Round 3, the Penguins beat the Senators. The Pens team (non-sexually) humiliated Bobby Ryan, and Fleury confronted Crosby. Flashbacks to the 2012 Payment where Scott Hartnell & Chris Pronger beat & raped Crosby.
> 
> This fic will detail Round 4. Enjoy!

Game 3 had gone...poorly, to say the least.

"Ugh." Phil Kessel took a step back from the steady arms of Carl Hagelin, who had been helping him down the hallway. Nick Bonino hovered behind them with his own issues; he was still in a boot, hadn't played game 3. They'd all gone out for a drink. Just one, because they weren't _that_ dumb, to take the edge off a 5-1 loss, and now they were back in the hotel. But Phil was cramping up, and he knew that he was probably dehydrated, that the beer didn't help.

"Here." A Nalgene was shoved in front of his face. Bonino always carried one everywhere he went. Even though the "HBK" line wasn't playing together this year, they'd become best friends and drinking buddies. Phil couldn't think of two other men he'd rather drink away his sorrows with than Haggy and Bones.

Kessel accepted the water gratefully, chugging half of it before handing it back. He stayed slumped against the wall. They were all close to their rooms now, but Phil didn't want to go back, not yet, not to the cold silence of the hotel room where he couldn't stop himself from picking apart his performance, piece by piece. The vets always got their own room, and usually Phil liked that, but sometimes... "This sucks."

"We weren't very good tonight," Bones admitted, and Carl snorted.

"You didn't even play. Don't include yourself in that cluster fuck."

"Well, I meant the team 'we'."

Phil smiled, patted Nick on the shoulder. "Woulda been different with you in the lineup, Bones."

"Damn straight. Bones woulda made it happen," a voice behind them piped up, way too cheerfully for what had just happened in the game. Conor Sheary nodded at the trio, having just exited the elevator and heading to his room. In response, Bonino just whistled.

"And where have _you_ been, Shears? Are you into cowboy boots?"

Hagelin giggled. "Does Carrie Underwood find you attractive? Having a little tryst with the captain's wife?"

The group laughed. Sheary, for his part, just shrugged mysteriously, winked. "I _am_ irresistible. Night boys. We'll get 'em in game 4 and win it all at home." He continued down the hall, swiping his key card and disappearing into his room.

Phil straightened up, testing out his calf. "Guess I'm okay. Suppose we'll call it a night - "

A _whump_ caught the trio's attention, and they turned down the hallway to look at the source. Sheary was back in the hallway, flattened against the wall as the door slowly closed. They could hear a voice inside - "Wait! It wasn't - " before the door clunked shut, and Conor looked at them with wide eyes before bounding over.

"Is Carrie Underwood in your room?" Carl whispered conspiratorially, and Conor whacked him in the arm.

"No, but my roommate is. And he is watching porn."

"Roommate...you're with Guentz, no?" Phil shrugged. "So what's the big deal?"

Conor glanced behind him, voice dropping down. "He is watching _gay_ porn. With his dick out."

Phil, Nick, and Carl shared a brief, wide-eyed glance before they broke into excited laughter and cheers, trying to keep it subdued for the rooms of sleeping teammates surrounding them. "I knew it! I knew it!" Haggy was bouncing up and down, gleeful.

"How the fuck did you know? I didn't even know," Phil proclaimed.

"For a gay man, your gaydar sure is broke to fuck," Carl retorted.

The sound of a door paused them, and they glanced again down the hall. Jake Guentzel was peering out. "I'm really sorry. You can come back...oh...no." He slumped down when he saw the HBK crew in the hallway, his expression crumbling.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay!" Phil hobbled over - okay, his calf was still a little sore - putting his hands on Jake's shoulders and smacking a kiss on his forehead. "Look, you know nobody cares. Why even try to hide?"

"Don't you have a...girlfriend?" Nick Bonino looked suspicious now, eyes narrowed, and Guentzel looked down, blushing.

"I did. We broke up a few months ago, though."

Phil nodded sagely. "I agree, girls suck. So you decided to try out the other side?"

"Uh...I...well I never...um...I mean, I always knew I liked both, but, uh..."

"Oh my god, we have a brand new homo." Phil grabbed Jake in a hug, ignoring the squirming and protests. "I'm so proud! I am going to teach you _everything!_ ...later. Right now I have to get to bed." Kessel made an excited squeak, patting Guentzel's cheeks which were blushed red. "This is gonna be _great_ , buddy."

Jake, for his part, muttered something unintelligible and fled back to the confines of the room. Conor slid past Phil, elbowing him in the side. "Hey, thanks for traumatizing my roomie." Kessel just grinned.

"Well it sounds like he did the same to you, so turnabout is fair play." Sheary laughed and nodded, following Guentzel inside and letting the door slide shut.

Phil couldn't have asked for a better distraction. He wished his former linemates a good evening and went back to his hotel room, which suddenly seemed much less cold and sterile and alone. He had some hook ups to arrange.

~~~~~

"I win!" Geno hooted as Phil Kessel finished his story of the previous night. Practice was over and Guentzel had been hustled out of the locker room, ostensibly to talk to the press, but really so the veterans could talk about _him_.

"Shit," Fleury muttered, digging out his wallet. Kessel surmised there was some sort of bet between the two in regards to Jake's sexuality that Flower had just lost. Somehow, he felt a little more vindicated that one of the other gay men in the locker room also hadn't figured it out.

Phil sighed, trying to get the group back on track. " _Any_ way, I'm thinking that if we win the series, the Payment gives Jake-and-Bake his first little man-date. Assuming we don't need to use it for anything else."

Sidney Crosby didn't need to look to see Fleury staring at him. "Uh - I don't think we will. Need to use it for anything else, I mean. I think we're good. I think it's a _great_ idea."

Phil gave his captain a look that plainly said that Sid was acting weird and continued. "Problem is, I don't really know the Preds. So I don't know who would be a good pick. Horny?"

"Did you just call Guentzy, 'Jake-and-Bake'?" Hornqvist stared at Phil for a long moment before breaking into a grin. "I _love_ it! But, I've been away from Nashville too long. It's been years, boys. Shea Weber was still captain. I mean, Cully was still with me on the Preds! So I dunno, you'll have to ask one of 'em. I mean - I could ask Matty, er, Ekholm, but he's dense as a motherfucker sometimes and I don't think he'll know. I guess I could ask Fish...but we aren't really that close. And he's a real uptight prick sometimes. So..."

Sid peered at his phone, suddenly remembering this year's All-Star Game, the conversations with P.K. Subban and the exchanged phone numbers. "Let me ask around before you try Fisher."

~~~~~

**Hey P.K. It's Sid.**

Sid's phone buzzed quickly with a text back.

**wow, this is a surprise. come to beg for mercy?**

**Ha. No. Wanted to talk about the Payment.**

**....k....**

**Nothing serious. Look, I normally don't even ask for Payment if we win the Cup. But we've got a kid on our team. Jake Guentzel, maybe you've heard of him?**

**maybe**

**We just found out he likes guys. Problem is, he's super shy. He'll never act on it. So we figured maybe we'd use the Payment and set up a date. You got anyone on your team that would be up for something like that?**

**OH SHIT! forsberg. he's ALSO way private and secretive about it all. definitely likes dudes but paranoid about being found out. i dunno if he ever gets laid. it'd be perfect. however, you're not winning the series. so maybe i'll see if fishy is willing to do the same when we win**

**That would be fun. Let me know how it goes.**

Half an hour later, Sid's phone buzzed with a random string of smiley-face emojis finishing with an eggplant that returned as an answer and took that to mean a "yes".


	2. Chapter 2

The text message came mercifully quick, while he was in the shower. P.K. grabbed his phone, hitching his towel up with one hand to read the texts.

**Plan still stands. We defer. Forsberg will receive instructions soon.**

And another one:

**Great game. You guys will get over the hump sooner than later.**

Fucking Crosby. Subban felt a twinge of irritation, even while he knew he was being irrational. He didn't want platitudes, he wanted the Stanley Cup, and _that_ was now residing in the Pittsburgh locker room. So, he texted back:

**fuuuuuck you**

He figured Crosby would understand.

P.K. finished dressing, nodding to Mike Fisher as he slid into the stall next to Filip Forsberg, who was glumly tapping on his phone. "Hey, bud."

"Hey." Forsberg glanced up now, and P.K. saw a little flash of fear pass through his eyes, The Payment still looming. "What...what's goin' on?"

"Look, don't freak out, but it's you. For The Payment."

Forsberg freaked out. He dropped his phone and jolted up, eyes just about as wide as Subban had ever seen them. "What?! No! But - "

"Hey hey hey hey hey," P.K. murmured soothingly, grabbing Forsberg's wrists. "Naw, man, it's cool. Look, it's fine, I know what they've got planned. You won't hate it, I promise. In fact, I'm pretty damn sure you'll _like_ it."

Filip narrowed his eyes suspiciously, allowing his wrists to be held by the other man. "So...what is it?"

"Can't say."

_"P.K. - "_

"It's a surprise!" Subban let go of his wrists, holding his hands up defensively. "You just gotta trust me. Anyway, they deferred, so you're free to go tonight. They'll send you instructions pretty soon." He clapped Forsberg on the back as he got up, met with a look of both curiosity and, yes, still some fear there.

Fisher watched them carefully, then raised his voice to be heard over the team's muttering. "Alright, boys. We're all free to go. Let's get outta here and go home."

~~~~~  
Jake was feeling concerned.

It was exit interview day. He'd gone first - which was _really_ bizarre, as it was always the veterans that got to go first and get the hell out of town while the rookies and younger players sat around and twiddled their thumbs. Then the team had instructed him to go home and stay there until he got a package delivered.

Jake was only a rookie, and the NHL was all brand new, but he was pretty sure that was super weird as well. None of his other younger friends - Muzz, or Rusty, or Archy - had ever heard of anything like that either, although Shearsy didn't seem too surprised for some reason.

So, Guentzel sat on his couch in his apartment, waiting. The TV was on but Jake couldn't even begin to figure out what he was watching if he tried. It was all just white noise at this point.

The doorbell interrupted his reverie, and he wasn't sure whether he felt relief that this mystery would finally be over or apprehension of what was outside. Jake jumped up, pulling open the door...

...to find something he had never, ever expected in a million years. Filip Forsberg was outside his door, and he looked just as surprised to see Jake. "Um - hi," Filip blurted out, holding out a small, brightly wrapped package.

"Filip Forsberg?" Jake blinked rapidly and opened his eyes wide, as if the blinking would suddenly transform Forsberg into something that made a little more sense. But no, the Predator was still shifting uncomfortably on his doorstep. "What...?"

"I dunno. It's The Payment? I was just given this address and this package and told to show up here at this time." Jake stared dumbly at the tiny gift in Filip's hands. _The Payment?!_ What? "So, um, maybe, open it? And we can figure out what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, sorry." Guentzel accepted the wrapped box and untied the bow, lifting the top off.

Inside was a note. _Guentzy, please accept this gift from the team. Forsberg likes men too and we think you'll have a great time. PS - if I find out you sent him away, there will be hell to pay._ Then there was a whole bunch of drawn hearts and the signature below, _Phil._

Underneath the note was a box of condoms. Jake felt his face flush red. "What's it say?" Filip asked. Guentzel couldn't bring himself to speak, so he just shoved the box in Forsberg's hands.

"Oh... _ohhh."_ Filip made a _huh!_ noise when he saw the condoms, handing everything back over to Jake.

"I guess you'd better come in," Guentzel muttered, peering outside as Forsberg stepped through the landing, trying to see if Kessel was lurking in the bushes or something. Jake had 100% no doubt that _someone_ was keeping tabs on this situation. He didn't see anything, and closed the door quickly. "You want something to drink? Or...something?" He finished awkwardly, dropping the gift box on the coffee table.

"You got any Gatorade?"

"G1. Yeah," Jake moved into the kitchen to grab a bottle from the fridge. When he looked up, Filip was in the doorway, looking around. "It's just a temporary apartment," Jake told him, feeling suddenly embarrassed, shoving the drink into Forsberg's hands and keeping one for himself.

"Naw, it's cool. It's a nice one. I like it. You'll have your own place soon, yeah?"

"I mean, that's the hope. Stick around with the team."

Forsberg suddenly grinned, a little more relaxed. "Guentzel, you got rookie scoring records and, like, they talked about you for the Conn Smythe. I think you're gonna stick around."

"Maybe." Jake returned the smile, feeling a little bit better. "Jake, though. I mean, call me Jake."

"Filip. I'll accept 'Fil', I guess, if you can't get the whole thing out when you're screaming my name."

Jake went beet red, swallowing his sip of Gatorade thickly, which made a comical _gulp!_ sound, and Forsberg just started laughing. He was tinted red himself, and looked a bit like he couldn't believe he just said that.

"I'm just kidding, Jake. I mean - that's obviously what they want. Phil. Is that Kessel?"

"Yes," Jake grumbled, leaning back on the kitchen island. "He's gay, and he found out that I'm bi a few days ago. So you can imagine that he's been really excited by this whole thing."

"Ohh." Filip took a moment to process that sentence. "So you've never been with a...?"

"Guy?" Guentzel finished, and shrugged, looking down at the translucent red liquid in the G1 bottle. "No. I mean...women are just easier, you know? Everyone assumes you're straight, and girls are everywhere. You really gotta go looking for a guy. So it just never happened. And then, what, dating a teammate?" Jake crinkled his nose. Even if they weren't all much older - Kessel, Hornqvist, Fleury - it seemed rife with peril. "No thanks. And then it's not like guys on other teams are out waving rainbow flags. So...yeah, it just...hasn't happened."

"And that's why I'm here," Forsberg guessed, and Jake groaned, burying his head in his hand.

"I guess. I'm going to kill him, you know. I mean...we don't have to...like..."

"Look, why don't we just hang for awhile, maybe watch a movie? Talk, see what happens?" Forsberg drained the rest of his Gatorade, threw it into the recycling bin that Guentzel waved at. "I mean...you're right, man. Teammates are messy. And despite what some people outside the sport seem to think, we're not all just boning each other after every game. It gets lonely. So maybe this could be...fun?" Filip cocked a shy grin, and Jake suddenly found his mouth very dry, even with the drink in his hand.

"Uh...sure. Movie, you said? I got Netflix?"

"So, Netflix and chill."

Jake found himself laughing despite his nerves, and the pair headed to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN AHOY

They didn't ultimately end up watching most of the movie (Filip suggested _Keanu,_ which Jake found pretty awesome, but it couldn't compete with the Swede sitting on the couch next to him). Instead, they mostly chatted. About rookie life, their AHL experiences, life on the road, what Nashville was like, what Pittsburgh was like, what Sweden was like...

Jake realized they had slowly been inching towards each other as they talked. Filip would fidget, end up leaning just a little bit closer than before; Jake got up to get them another drink, and sat an inch or two closer than he had been when he'd gotten up. And so on. Now Forsberg was telling a story about his brief time with the Milwaukee Admirals and how a bunch of the rookies had fallen for a prank their rival Chicago Wolves had played on them, leading to 1/3 of the team being lost in Chicago and having to try to round them up at 2 in the morning. The two men laughed, and Forsberg shifted again, thunking his head on Jake's shoulder. Guentzel could feel Filip's shoulders pressed against him, shaking with chuckles, and his own laugh cut out of his throat, replaced by a thick coiled _something_ in his chest that made it feel like he couldn't breath.

Forsberg's chuckled downshifted to a soft _mmmm_ and he tilted his head upwards to look at Guentzel. "You know...um, Jake," he started tentatively, "It _has_ been awhile. I don't want to pressure you into anything, I mean, it's your Payment, you call the shots, but if...I mean...I won't say no." Filip grunted, shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant to say. I mean, I'll say an enthusiastic _yes,_ that's what I mean, but it's up...to..." Forsberg's speech slowed and stuttered as Jake reached around, grabbed his shoulder to pull him upright and closer.

"You?" He finished with a question, and Jake leaned forward for a moment before pulling back, nervous even though he had the Swede's consent, finally bursting past his timid reserves to surge forward and seal his mouth to Filip's.

"Mmmhmm," Forsberg moaned around his mouth happily, encouraging the smaller man onto his lap and reaching around to squeeze his ass through his jeans.

Jake let Filip take the lead, only opening his mouth when he felt the other man do so first, allowing Forsberg's tongue to invade his mouth before he tentatively pressed back. Even though he'd had sex before, every sensation was _new._ The light stubble on Forsberg's chin as they swiped their mouths together, playoff beard long gone. The solid chest that Jake pressed against, flat and thick, nothing like a woman's. Even the smell, the cologne, and the heady musk of another man underneath that.

And, of course, the bump in Forsberg's jeans, pressing hard against his groin. Jake suddenly felt very light headed, very aware of his own erection pressing back, aching to be freed, and broke apart, panting.

"Is this...okay?" Filip asked, his own breath a heaving a bit.

"It's...it's amazing, just..." Jake pressed a quick kiss to Filip's mouth, "Just processing everything. Like, wow. You're just, uh....wow."

"You're a real word smith," Forsberg teased, his hand drifting down between them to press against Jake's crotch, and Guentzel blushed, apologized, although he wasn't sure why.

"Fuck, don't be sorry. Never be sorry for _this,"_ and Jake couldn't contain a small squeak as Filip squeezed a little. Forsberg laughed, seemed to find it adorable, finding Jake's mouth again in a hungry kiss, chasing his mouth greedily.

After a moment, Filip pulled away from Jake's lips, trailing wet kisses down his jaw and neck, flicking his tongue at his Adam's apple before nosing away Jake's t-shirt and fixing his mouth to the dip in his shoulder, sucking. Jake threw his head back, rolling his head out of the way for more, like he could never get enough. That thick coil in his chest had expanded, up to his mouth and down to his crotch, and he was panting like he'd just finished a shift. Only when he heard Forsberg's shirt creak, realized he had both hands tangled in it and was yanking, did a small spark of reality hit through the fog of arousal. "Maybe...bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Forsberg agreed, and his voice had a low growly note, accent just a little thicker than before.

Now that the plan had been decided, they moved quickly, racing across the apartment like two kids. Jake was in front, making the sharp right turn to his bedroom, and he could feel Filip right behind, playfully tackling him onto his bed face-down before he could turn. They wrestled for a moment, Jake managing to flip around briefly but then somehow ending up where he started, face-down. His struggles abated with a groan as Forsberg thrust his hips against him, nipping the back of his neck, clawing at the hem of Jake's shirt to pull it over his head.

Forsberg allowed him to twist again so that Jake was face-up, topless now, and Filip followed suit and pulled off his own shirt. Jake breathed hard out his nose, reaching up to touch, tentatively pressing a hand to Forsberg's biceps. The Penguin was all too aware of how skinny he was, after a long season in the NHL, hadn't been able to keep weight on properly, was all skin and bones and lean sinewy limbs. Somehow, Filip had kept a little muscle definition, and he looked amazing.

He reddened a little bit under Jake's reverent stare. Was that a blush, Jake wondered?

"So. First time...are you a top, or a bottom?"

"Uh..." Jake was struck mute again for what seemed like the thirtieth time today. In truth, he wanted it both. He wanted it all, wanted Filip inside of him, wanted to see how the Swede writhed under him as he fucked him, too. A thrill of terror went up his spin as he thought about himself, on his knees, face down and something inside him for the first time. So maybe they'd start with.... "Both, I think. But maybe - I was hoping I could...top?"

"That's probably best, for your first time," Filip agreed, sitting on Jake's thighs, trailing his nails down Guentzel's chest and forcing a shiver out of him. "Do you have any - "

There was a pause, and then both men finished, "Condoms," bursting into laughter. "I guess that package will come in handy."

"Nice of your Phil to think about us," Filip agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Jake's mouth. "Look, you run and get those, I'm just going to run and do a quick check."

Jake didn't quite know what that meant, but he nodded assent as Forsberg crawled off him, hobbling back into the living room to grab the condoms. He unzipped his fly to relieve a little pressure as the jeans didn't yield much, and returned to the bedroom to find Forsberg trotting out of the bathroom, holding the lube his ex-girlfriend had left. _Oh._ Yes, lube would probably be important. "I'm glad you had this," Filip held up the lube in his hand, as his gaze slid down to Jake's front, where his underwear was now tenting out his jeans fly. At the sight, Forsberg's expression went a little stormier, needier, and he stalked back over to Jake and wrapped one hand - as best he could, with the lube - around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. The other hand dropped between them to circle Jake's shaft through his briefs.

Guentzel bucked his hips towards the hand, warm even through the material, and Filip tossed the lube on the bed without looking, lips still sealed to Jake's. When they broke apart, he was flushed, breathing hard through his nose. "Bed. Now. I want you in my mouth."

Jake did not need to be told twice. He walked backwards as Filip crowded him towards the mattress, letting himself drop down once his legs bumped the frame and crawling backwards until both men were seated comfortably on it. Forsberg was like a man possessed, now; flicking open the button and yanking the briefs and jeans down to Jake's thighs, not even bothering to take them off before his mouth was enveloping Jake's cock.

Guentzel let out a shaky moan, wanting nothing more than to spread his legs and buck up, but he was still trapped by his jeans wrapped around his thighs. He tentatively reached out to run his fingers through Forsberg's hair, watching through lidded eyes as the other man gently bobbed up and down. Filip added a firm hand to stroke and a shudder ran through Jake, down to his toes. He became only vaguely aware after a few minutes that Forsberg had removed his mouth and was talking; the steady strokes continued, rendering him unable to process too much. "Huh?" he finally muttered out, blinking away the fog as he realized Filip was looking down at him with no small measure of amusement.

"Been awhile, Jake?" Guentzel had to admit it had, that if he was getting this brain dead from just Forsberg's hand...

"Maybe you're just really good," Jake wheezed out, teasing, and was rewarded by a brilliant smile.

"Maybe you just want me to keep sucking your dick. But I don't want you coming yet. We have other plans."

"Other... _oh_...yeah."

Filip hissed a bit as he finally unbuckled his own jeans, sliding them and his briefs to the floor, and there he was, gloriously naked in Jake's own bedroom. Guentzel licked his lips, suddenly dry, eyes drawn to Forsberg's own member, swollen and leaking pre-come. Jake quickly shoved his own jeans down and off, kicking them absently away and reaching out. He wanted to touch Filip so badly.

But Forsberg danced away, teasing, reaching over only to grab the lube. "Jake...you ever done this before?"

Guentzel had to admit that if "this" was anal, he had not, that the lube was there only because his girlfriend sometimes didn't get wet enough. Probably a factor in why they broke up.

"Man, I'm going to have to teach you _everything,"_ Filip exclaimed, mock-exasperated. He threw himself on the bed, twisting to land on his back, and gestured Jake over. Circling his fingers around his cock, he gestured, "Alright, Jake, pay attention. So this is a dick...oof!" He giggled as Jake poked his side, who pretended to look offended as he leaned down for a kiss.

"I don't need to start quite from the beginning," he muttered against Forsberg's mouth.

"Well, then, advanced lesson: watch the teeth," Filip murmured back, and Jake realized quickly what the next step was. He pulled up from the kisses and sat back on his haunch, regarding the Predator with no small amount of nerves. He wanted to do this well, wanted to make Filip feel as good as he did, but was well aware of his inexperience.

Jake figured he could just mimic what _he_ found good. Dropping down on his chest, he licked his thumb and pressed it against the warm skin, marveling at the uncut head, feeling Filip shudder. He dipped his head and peeked his tongue out against the slit, just a moment - not meaning to tease, just gather his thoughts, but he heard Forsberg hiss out and knew he was waiting. He parted his lips and took Filip in his mouth, inch by inch, slowly, reserved, laying a flat tongue on the underside.

It seemed to be good. Filip was groaning now, almost obscenely - Jake had always had sex rather quietly, but the Swede shared none of his American Puritanical habits. He was loud, and chatty, telling Jake exactly what he wanted - _more, yes, deeper, god, your mouth is so hot_ \- and at one point, reaching down to press a finger to Jake's jaw, unhinging it a little wider so he could slip deeper. Jake obliged, took him as far as he could go, was rewarded with another appreciative moan.

"Jake," Filip panted out, hands buried in the bed sheets, and Guentzel knew instinctively he was trying not to shove his head down and choke him. "Jake, let's fuck. Need you, okay? Let me show you - and then you can help - " He gestured helplessly to the lube, which Jake quickly pulled off and retrieved for him.

Forsberg rubbed a generous amount between his fingers and grinned up at the Penguin. "The only real rule is just to go slow. Watch," he said, and lifted his hips and legs up to press a finger against himself.

Jake watched in fascination as Filip pressed a finger inside himself, slowly, agonizingly slowly, waiting a long moment before starting to pump his finger. He ached to touch, either himself, Filip, _anything,_ watching Forsberg finger-fucking himself was the hottest thing he'd seen in ages, but he didn't want to break Filip's concentration, and he was quite frankly a little afraid that he was going to come if he touched himself.

Forsberg added another finger, making a short, hard breath through his nose. "See...how it goes?" he asked shakily, and Jake nodded. "Just go slow. Need help, can't go as deep as I need. Need your fingers, Jake."

Guentzel swiped the lube from next to the prone man, squeezing out as much lube as he'd seen Filip use earlier, and mimicked rubbing his fingers together, letting the gel warm up and coat his digits. Filip pulled his hand away with a wet sound, keeping his hips tilted towards Jake and his legs raised backwards against his chest. He made a pleading noise, some sort of Swedish word, and Jake growled a bit. "If you keep making those noises, I'm going to come before I'm inside you."

Filip just grinned, but stayed silent now except for a few squeaks and hushed whimpers as Jake followed Forsberg's lead. He was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to push his first finger past the ring of muscle, and the tight heat gripping his finger made him bite his lip until he was sure it was bleeding, knowing that he was going to be inside this soon.

Forsberg made a small note of protest after a few minutes of gentle thrusts with a single finger, and Jake decided it was time to add a second. "One more," Filip asked, tone husky, and Jake added a third, gently twisting his fingers as he pumped.

On one twist, his fingers hit something, and Filip went through the roof, crying out. "Oh, fuck. Jake, that - _that,_ right there - that's the magic button. Hit that when you fuck me and I will be the happiest man alive." Jake tested it again, prodding the spot, and Filip whined, staring up at him, eyes glassy. "Speaking of fucking me..."

Guentzel pulled his fingers out, wiping them absently on the bed sheet. Screw it, he'll do laundry later. His slick fingers kept slipping off the condom packaging until he finally got fed up and ripped it with his teeth. "Use a little more lube on yourself," Filip murmured as Jake rolled the condom on.

The bed dipped as Jake climbed on, and Filip reached up, crunched himself up for a long kiss. He nipped at Guentzel's lower lip when they parted. "Remember the rule. Slow."

Jake nodded, letting out a shaky breath from nerves. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Filip. He wanted to make Filip feel good. He wanted - 

Jake started to push inside and suddenly all he wanted in the entire world was _more,_ more of the sensation, more of the tight heat, more of Filip groaning and saying his name, he could listen to that for hours. He went as slow as he could, sweat already beading on the tip of his nose, and seated himself fully inside with a whimper.

"Jake," Forsberg groaned, reaching down to stroke himself, pressing erect onto Jake's belly. "Remember when I said the rule was slow?"

"Y-yeah."

"It's only the rule til I say otherwise, and that time is now. Forget slow. I want you to move. Please," he whined, clenching around Guentzel.

Jake wrapped his arms around Filip's legs, splayed out in the air, and used them for leverage to start to thrust. Slowly, at first, despite what Filip asked for - not only because he was afraid to hurt the other man, but he needed a moment to compose himself, felt like he would never live it down if he came after 20 seconds. Only when he felt a little more level headed, like he wasn't drowning, did his thrusts start to pick up, steady and deep.

"Yes," hissed Filip, encouragingly, and Jake didn't last too long - not quite 20 seconds, but only a few minutes. He slammed the last few thrusts home, desperate, and felt Forsberg drag him down as he started to come, crying out in the Swede's mouth.  
"Did I hurt you?" Jake asked after a long moment, starting to pull out, and Filip just snorted, shook his head.

"No. It was great, Jake." But Guentzel became very aware of Forsberg still poking rock-hard against him, looking dismayed. Filip must have picked up on that because he gave the Penguin a quick kiss. "Don't look like that, it's fine. Coming at the same time is movie shit anyway. Let me just - " The word _finish_ was unspoken as he tilted his head back, flicking a loose circle of fingers along his cock.

Jake waited until Filip was straining against his fingers, looking like he wanted to crawl away from himself, before brushing Forsberg's hands away. Filip's dismayed cry turned into pleasure as Guentzel leaned down to replace hands with his mouth, and Forsberg knew he was thrusting up, knew he was probably choking the kid, but Jake made no complaints, just a surprised shudder as Filip came hard into his mouth. _"Fuck,_ Jake," he breathed out, lifting up to crush his mouth to Guentzel's, tasting the remnants of his just-swallowed fluids, and a hint of sweet from the G1.

They collapsed together on the bed, Jake lazily rolling the condom off and tossing it carelessly on the end table. He gave a sleepy smile to Filip, reached over and found the other man's hand, tangled his fingers there. "Hey, Filip. Thanks. I mean, for everything."

"I know The Payment's only supposed to be an hour and a half, if you defer it," Forsberg wiggled himself over to Jake, pressing his damp body to the rookie's. "But I was thinking, if you want, maybe we could take a nap, get some dinner, and then maybe I can give you another lesson about the prostate."

"Ah, hell, I forgot to - "

"It's fine," Filip silenced him with a kiss. "I didn't expect it, for your first time. But next time..." A wicked smirk played around his features. "Well, if I show _you_ what it feels like, I bet you'll never forget again."

Jake made an interested noise, already feeling the low thrum of horniness, abated by the fresh orgasm, but still there. "You want to...?"

"I want to have you under me, and I'll fuck you until you scream or pass out or both, and then you'll wake up and beg for more."

Guentzel squeaked, to which Filip burst out laughing. He tried to recover by clearing his throat, nodding. "That, I think...yeah, that could be arranged. After nap time."

"After nap," Filip agreed, stealing most of Jake's pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone feels like writing the 'post-nap' part, you've got my blessing!


	4. How do we top our first date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jake and Filip took their nap, now awakened Filip needs to continue Jake's education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be the beginning of something better or just a payment. I wrote it into 2 chapters. If you want the next date, I'll write it!

Filip awoke after their nap with a raging hard-on, a sore ass, and Jake nuzzled into his chest.  Jake fucked him so hard that sleeping next to Jake made Filip feel like he was lying next to a blast furnace.

 

Jake felt Filip stir with his beard scratching Jake’s forehead and bordering on sweating to death as he laid nuzzled into Filip’s chest.  It was a feeling he longed to get used to, but has yet to experience long term.  Sure, there was a guy here and there in juniors and occasionally a girl, but nothing long term.  In short, to Jake, Filip felt comfortable.

 

“Wake, wake Jake, I think dinner is in order then we resume your education.”

 

“Mmmm, sounds wonderful, what are you in the mood for?  Thai, pizza, Chinese?  There are several places nearby we can get whatever you want.”  In the end, they decided to order Thai food and play Mario Kart for hours with Filip and Jake practically glued at the hips.  Then Jake opens his fortune cookie, “You will meet the partner of your dreams tonight,” it reads.  Jake read the card to Filip who smiled sheepishly.  Filip opens his, “Opportunity is staring you in the face.”  Jake smiles at Filip and presses his lips to Filip’s.

 

The pair kiss until Filip tackles Jake onto the couch and presses his engorged cock into the crease of Jake’s hips.  Filip lets up for just a few seconds to pant out, “Bedroom?”

 

Jake equally breathless nods in agreement.

 

Jake takes a moment to stop in the bathroom to ensure he’s properly cleaned out.  Filip breathes a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to teach Jake that part of bottoming for this first time.

 

After heading into bed Filip practical rips off Jake’s clothing almost animalistic in nature.  He’s hard and hungry and wants his dick in Jake’s tight hole now.

 

“I’m going to finger you to open you up, Jake.  I don’t want to hurt you.” Filip states

 

“M’kay” is all that can come to Jake’s lips.

 

Filip takes Jake’s cock into his mouth as he lubes up a finger and slides it in Jake’s hole.  Jake shivers and inhales quickly at the intrusion.  “So tight Jake, this is going to be so good.  Just relax around my finger.”  Jake concentrates on following Filip’s instructions.

 

As Jake relaxes and moans loudly to Filip brushing the finger against his prostate, Filip kisses Jake passionately.  After a long kiss, he whispers into Jake’s ear, “ready for more Jake?”

 

“I feel ready, slowly Filip this sensation is all new to me.” Jake exhales.

 

Filip slowly insert a second finger to Jake’s gasping breath.  The feeling of fullness is now overwhelming Jake.

 

“Going to make this so good for you Jake.” Filip pants out as he scissors his fingers to open Jake up more.

 

“Filip I’m so ready for you to be inside me, I’m ready to be fucked.”

 

Filip slowly removes his fingers, leaving Jake feeling empty and wanting.  Filip slides one of the condoms from the box and lubes up his throbbing tool lifting Jake’s legs onto Filip’s shoulders.  He finally presses his cock against Jake’s freshly opened hole and pushes inside.  Jake moans at the intrusion.

 

“That’s it Jake just let me in, you are so tight against me.  It feels so good!” Filip coaches Jake.

 

Filip slowly picks up the pace as Jake tugs at his own cock.  Filip slaps his and taking over for Jake jacking his cock in rhythm with Filip’s thrusts.

 

“God Filip this is incredible, don’t stop.  Fuck me harder, you can’t break me,” Jake moans out.

 

Filip takes his cue and goes faster and faster with each moment.

 

“Fuck Jake, not going to last much longer.” Filip starts jacking Jake’s cock faster and faster until Filip feels the pending orgasm against his own cock, and stimulates Jake over the edge.  Jake’s seed spills everywhere.

 

“Am going to cum Jake, this feels so good.  I need to let lose!” Filip pants.  He does a few thrusts later.  Jake feels the warmth of Filip’s juices filling up the condom sheathing his pulsating cock.

 

They lay in this position as Filip starts to go soft inside of Jake while Filip holds onto the condom.  He slowly lets it slide out of Jake to make sure that Jake doesn’t experience the sudden emptiness.

 

Filip gets up to clean up and grabs a cloth to do the same with Jake.  After they both pull their boxers back on, they cuddle up onto Jake’s bed.  After cuddling together they fall asleep.

 

Jake wakes up the next morning to a barrage of text messages from his teammates:

 

**Sid:** Glad to see you used your payment well, he’s still there I hear!

Phil: You got one hell of an education on your first man date.  May there be a second.

**Olli:** Justin and I are so proud of you.  Filip is a nice guy!

**Geno:** Details Jake, need detail.  Head Filip stay night!

 

Jake chooses not to answer a single text message and turns to make coffee and breakfast for his overnight guest.

 

Over a breakfast of eggs, toast, and coffee, Filip states, “That’s one hell of a first date our teammates put us up to.”

 

“No lie, I had a good time yesterday.” Jakes comments.  He kisses Filip hastily

 

Over breakfast they share the barrage of texts that got send from their teammates and exchanged phone numbers.

 

“So, what are you thinking for an encore? Trip to Sweden with me?” Filip offers.

 

“Could do a cross-country trip from Toronto and Vancouver, they have some nice queen-sized beds on Via Rail.” Jake just wants to cuddle in a place they can be alone away from their teammates.

 

“I have the best idea, let’s go to Vancouver, catch the train on the return trip and head to Sweden for the some of the summer.  If you get sick of me, we part company.” Filip compromises.

 

“Okay, but if we really hit it off, my parents in Nebraska are going to want to meet you at some point.”  Jake says.

 

“Deal!” Filip agrees.


	5. Operation "Baked Swede"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Filip had arranged a second man-date. Sid sends spies to make sure it goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to finish this. Grad school is a bitch when working full-time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy...
> 
> There are a couple of notes:  
> *I used the August 2018 schedule for "The Canadian", that is a slight creative departure from the 2017 schedule  
> *I have never been to any of these places, so any errors in location and tradition, please take them as my license to imagine a scene as I wish.  
> *Sweden does have midsummer events, I included it based on Gabe the Babe's Instastory about it. I don't know if towns have festivals about it.  
> *Paska is Finnish for shit, Olli uses it once in this chapter  
> *I know the special characters are noticably absent in any foreign language part, I lost my special characters chart from French class that I got 26 years ago.
> 
> Last you'll notice some new tags.

Olli and Justin arrive at Sid’s, hungover feeling like shit and looking equally disheveled.  Roman is at the stove cooking up omelets and the greasiest bacon that Pittsburgh could provide while Sid and PK are sitting at the breakfast bar, PK is coaching Sid through his third course of Gatorade and ibuprofen.  Sid is trying to mentally will his hangover away with little success.

PK exclaims, “You guys too, eh!”  The three Penguins players rub their foreheads and cover their eyes even though the room has been darkened with only the light from the stove’s vent hood illuminating the open concept kitchen and dining room.

“Keep it down, eh?” Sid murmurs back

After a greasy breakfast and copious amounts of coffee and ibuprofen later, the three hungover hockey players and the two sober ones finally get to the meeting that summoned Olli, Justin, PK, and Roman to the Penguins captain’s condo.

“My spies tell me that Forsberg and Jake and Bake hit it off.” Sid starts with a smile.  “Since our plan worked out better than we thought, I’m going to need a favor from the four of you.

“My sources also tell me that Jake is dragging Filip across Canada on a train while Filip is dragging him home to meet mommy and daddy.  I need some spies to keep me informed of the progress of these two.  So, I need you four to be my spies.  Here are your train tickets for Via Rail, I pulled a few strings to make sure that you are in the same train car as those two lovebirds.  Apparently in Canada, all I need to do is say my name and it’s like Jesus willed it to be so.  I also took the liberty of arranging for lodging and travel to Sweden.  Now Justin and Olli mission first, this is not to turn into a sexcapade for you two.  PK and Roman, bring your ladies if you’d like, but again mission first.” Sid says with a plotting tone to his voice.

He continues, “You four need to stay out of their sight, but I want regular reports on their progress.  Jake has needed a man in his life for a long time, and I want this to work out.  If necessary, I’ll use your reports to _nudge_ them closer together.” Sid finishes in his captain voice.

**

A week after their first date, Jake flies to Vancouver to board a train destined for Toronto.  In the expanse of Vancouver international Airport, he arranged to be there well before Filip.  He texts Filip his whereabouts while sober then sits at one of the bars in the international concourse after clearing customs downing a pile of scrambled eggs with a combination of beer and shots in rapid succession until his nerves are sufficiently dulled.  He’s feeling pretty good after having alcohol with breakfast.

Filip finally arrives an hour later and finds a halfway to drunk Jake.  He places his hand gently on Jake’s shoulder and Jake jumps out of the seat, then figures out it’s Filip and a smile replaces the look of fear.  Jake pulls Filip into his arms and practically collapses on to Filip’s shoulders.  Once Filip gets a few glasses of water into Jake and a chance for him to pee out some alcohol, they catch a SkyTrain into Vancouver figuring the 25-minute train ride would sober Jake up a little.

It doesn’t sober up Jake much when they get to Vancouver Centre Station to change trains to the Expo line for the 2-stop trip to get to Pacific Station.  Filip holds Jake’s t-shirt in his clenched fist as he guides Jake up the stairs through the Hudson’s Bay complex down the escalators to the Expo line platforms and onto the train like he’s Filip’s marionette.  They get on their transfer train and to their next transfer point without incident.  They arrive at Pacific Central Station and Filip orders the strongest coffee on the menu for Jake.  Thirty minutes later they are called to board the train, none the wiser 4 men are there to spy on them the whole trip.

**

PK, Roman, Justin, and Olli arrived the day before and scoped out Pacific Central Station trying to find a place where they can lay low finding there are few places to hide.  The occasional column post, a convenience store, a gift shop, a fast food restaurant, a first-class lounge, and a walk-up coffee bar are all the station provides in the way of hiding places.  They head back to the hotel to report their progress to Sid via group text, Sid tells them to split up the hiding spots.

Since they are hockey players and not professional spies, the scene at the station turns into a b-listed CIA movie.  Justin and Olli staked out the first-class lounge faces locked together at the lips behind an unfolded newspaper.  PK decided the gift shop was his port of call looking for something to bring back for his girlfriend.  Roman wandered through the convenience store busying himself with the large line of magazines lining the outer wall of the shop.  PK sees Filip and a dazed looking Jake near the coffee bar, he pays for his purchase and sends a group text in code that “Baked Swede has arrived.”  PK moves in a large crowd to the main entrance of the station and hides behind the archway waiting for the boarding call for their train.

The train is boarded and spy team captain Roman calls a meeting in his cabin since it’s the farthest from Jake and Filip.  The cabin attendant delivers 4 bottles of water, some juice and snacks, Roman hands the man a tip and calls the meeting to order.

“Well gentlemen,” Roman starts then looks at Justin and Olli.  “Justin, would you get your hand off Olli’s dick for 5 minutes?  We successfully got on the train without getting noticed it appears.  PK since you noticed Jake and Filip’s interaction in the station, would you provide a report.”

“It is obvious that Filip has fallen for Jake.  Jake apparently got himself drunk at the airport, so Filip was working overtime trying to sober Jake up before getting on the train.  He had drunk marched him in, ordered a coffee, and coached him through drinking it.  The entire time, he looked quite fond of Jake.” PK reports while Roman took notes on his phone.

“Alright everyone, great work, Justin and Olli get the first lunch reservation and PK and I will take the second.  If you see Jake and Filip at any time, you keep your distance.  PK stay in your cabin until lunch as you are the closest to them.  I’ll scope out the park car and report in to Sid.  Thanks for your good work team.” Roman notes dismissing the meeting.

PK starts to leave the cabin when another door opens in the car, Filip and Jake walk out of their cabin.  PK exposes only enough his face to keep one eye on Jake and Filip.  He makes silent motions to Roman trying to let him know that the pair are out and about on the train.

Josi turns to Justin and Olli, “Okay lovebirds you are up, follow them to lunch and I want a report back.  Make sure you two keep your distance.”  Justin and Olli follow their teammate and Filip to the dining car.  Filip and Jake are seated halfway down the car with their backs to the entrance.  Justin and Olli sit at the table near the entrance to the car facing toward Jake and Filip noting their body language.  They try in vain to fire a text to Roman, but they are too far out of Vancouver for reliable cell phone coverage making their operation riskier.

**

Jake and Filip arrive in their cabin, the attendant offers water, juice, and coffee and takes their reservation for lunch which is served an hour later in the dining car, a reservation for dinner and bed setup is also taken.  He mentions that the first lunch service is just outside Vancouver as the train passes through one of the many river gorges and suggests that they spend some time in the park car at the end of the train afterward as the train then spends several hours passing through the Alexandra Bridge Provincial Park.  The cabin attendant finishes mentioning that full bar service is available in the park car until 10:30pm.  Filip hands a tip for the beverage service and the attendant smiles and departs.

Jake and Filip take a deck of cards and head to the dining car arriving at their reservation time.  They are seated at a table with another couple with a window view of the river off to their left.  The couple is more elderly and if no one looked to close it looked like two grandsons having Sunday lunch with grandma and grandpa.  As they review the menu, Filip looks at it with a grin, “This is the most Canadian menu I’ve ever seen!”  The other couple, Americans, laugh at the comment.  Filip ends up ordering the salmon salad with a maple vinaigrette while Jake ends up with a bison burger served with a side salad.

The elder lady looks at Filip, “You’re accent dear is very hard to place, your gentleman friend is obviously from the Midwest, but where do you come from?”

“I’m Swedish, I came to the US because of my job.” Filip answers.

“I’ve seen your faces before, you both look quite familiar to me.” Her husband says, Jake and Filip turn white as ghosts as the blood rushes from their faces.  ‘Shit, we’re seated with a hockey fan’ Filip thinks and he can tell on the look of Jake’s face he had the same thought.

“You guys were on that American Idol contest weren’t you.” The older gentleman finishes and Jake and Filip let out a collective sight and the color returns to their skin.

“No, you must have us confused with someone else.” Jake says without giving any further details and having zero idea who the heck they were talking about.  The elder couple apologizes while still maintaining they looked familiar.

The conversation continues about how the elder couple had decided they were going to do this journey after they both retired from work.  Jake and Filip had mentioned that they were good friends and normally travel in the area as part of their work, but spend most of the time flying over it, so they wanted to see the beauty of Canada from the ground.  Jake starts hoping they haven’t given away too many details as both couples talked about the various places they’d travelled.  Filip talks about Sweden and how he will head home in a few days after getting to Toronto.

Filip and Jake head to the park car after lunch ordering a beer each and sitting at one of the soft sections in the back and digging out the pack of cards from Jake’s cargo shorts.  Jake teaches Filip how to play rummy as they watch the train zips through the canyon gorge.  The game gets competitive eventually turning into a tournament on who gets to top after dinner.

**                                                                                                                                               

Just as lunch concludes for Justin and Olli, they got enough cell signal to warn Roman that Jake and Filip were headed his direction.  Roman tells Justin and Olli to take his place in the park car so he can grab lunch and tells them it would be best if they sat in the upper deck so they could hear what was going on.

Roman sees Jake and Filip walking single file down the corridor, freaks, then bolts into the bathroom.  He turns on the water to wash his hands and waits for the pair to walk by him.  As the footsteps outside the bathroom get louder then reach a crescendo pausing briefly considering a chance to make out in the bathroom Roman now occupies, but since the door is locked they continue along to the lounge area.  He hears Filip order a Heinekin, then slips out of the bathroom.  He passes through the car that holds their cabins toward the dining car to meet PK for lunch when he checks into Justin in the narrow space.

“Sorry guys, thank god it’s you two.” Roman exhales.  “They are in the park car, but where they are seated they’ll see you if you try to slip upstairs.”  Justin and Olli look determined not to get caught.  They slip past Roman, and enter the park car

They slink into the lounge area, quietly ordering a mixed drink each.  Justin peeks across the corner and Filip and Jake look focused on their card game and each other.  Justin slides onto the stairs grabbing Olli’s hand to follow him.  They sit in the pair of seats at the top of the stairs so they can hear the conversation below.

The conversation below begins to get competitive, Justin reports in then focuses more on his boyfriend upstairs than the lovebirds downstairs.  Since they have they have the car to themselves, Justin makes out with Olli as the canyon gorge walls pass by them.

Olli hears about the bet that is made downstairs and looks at Justin.  “I don’t think we need to hear anything else, and I want you to blow me on the couch in our cabin.”  He whispers in Justin’s ear with a smirk.  Justin doesn’t need to be told to have sex twice. 

Justin creeps down the steps, their subjects are still focused on the card game.  He motions Olli to join him.  They sneak past the bar when they hear one of the two stand up mentioning they’re going to order another round of beer.  The park car attendant notices the pair slinking by him and tells the other pair from around the wall that he’ll bring them over smiling at Justin and Olli.  Justin smiles back forks out a $20 bill handing it to the attendant, he and Olli slink out of the car and into their cabin without further incident.  They make an entry into the group text.  Sid sends them some praise as Justin cups Olli’s balls and takes his hardened dick into his mouth.

PK and Roman end up as the dinner monitor.  Just like Justin and Olli had done with lunch, they sat behind Jake and Filip.  After dinner is over, they slide into the bathroom as Jake and Filip walk back to their cabin narrowly avoiding being discovered. 

“Dude that was close.” PK says after the pair they are following walks out of the car.  “I don’t know how we’re keeping this up for 4 days.” He continues as they walk between cars.

Roman reminds, “3 days.  I think they’re in for the night.”

Roman holds a finger to his lips to quiet PK, they slip into PK’s room and quietly ask the attendant for glasses with ice.  Once the glassware is delivered, PK produces a bottle a whiskey and pours some in the provided glasses as they listen in for the porn sounds to begin next door.

**

Jake and Filip got seated at their own table for dinner that evening.  Jake ordered the trout and Filip ended up with pork chops.  They both have wine with dinner to lull away any butterflies about having sex on a train.  They finish off with a piece of cheesecake.

“So ready to Netflix and Chill?” Jake says with a flirting smile.

Filip grabs Jake’s hand at the table, “So ready.”  Jake lifts the proffered hand as he stands up to guide them back to their room hearing the bathroom door in the dining car slam shut just ahead of them.

Filip laughs, “Guess they really had to go.”  They walk out of the car and into the one where their room is. 

They enter their room, the bed is all made so Jake plops down on it turning on the TV to find a movie for the pair to watch.  Filip lowers the shades on the windows and turns out the light.  He grabs the remote from Jake’s hands and turns off the television.  Guided only by the light from the hall filtering from under the door, he struts seductively over to Jake straddling his boyfriend’s thighs.  Boyfriend, he thinks, it has a nice ring to it as he plants his lips on Jake’s face.

It doesn’t take long for Jake to take a hint, he lays down as the train slows to a stop to take on and drop off more passengers.  The pair continue to make out relishing in the fact they don’t have to compensate for the rocking of the train.  Filip uses the stop to remove all of Jake’s clothing and his own, he returns to the bed pressing his naked body against Jake’s.  An electrical spark of Filip’s cock sliding against Jake’s has him moaning into each kiss.   The train leaves the station with a lurch causing Filip to slide against Jake’s hot body, Jake whimpers as the friction stimulates his cock.

Filip slides down Jake’s body, his beard brushing against Jake’s chest as Filip sucks hickeys into Jake’s neck.  Jake whines against Filip’s advances and his cock throbs beyond a minor ache for attention.  The Swede continues his path downward, sucking in each nipple.  “Cock,” Jake pants as Filip continues the sexual tease of his body pressing kisses in a line from his sternum to his taught belly button.

Filip finishes the tease by wrapping his lips around Jake’s cock and taking him gently.  Jake’s back arches and his breath hitches and hisses.  His eyes flutter shut as Filip bottoms out on the shaft of his dick.  He could never tire of this feeling.  Filip gets the lube with his free hand and slicks his middle finger.  Jake moans.  Filip moans on Jake’s manhood causing Jake to shiver in overstimulation.

Jake’s breath turns to pants as Filip circles his entrance then pressing his middle finger into Jake.  Long huffs of breath in and out fill the room with noises of pleasure.  Filip slides in a second letting off Jake’s cock and back to his precious pink lips.

Filip breaths deeply in the kiss breaking it to ask, “Ready for me?”  A smile takes over his lower jaw, and Jake opens his eyes doing the same.  A determined look focuses Filip on Jake’s gaze.

“I’m ready.” Jake whispers in a hiss. 

Filip removes his fingers causing Jake to whimper with emptiness.  He slides on a condom and lubes his dick and Jake’s hole liberally knowing that one fucking a week ago is not enough to relinquish the tightness of Jake’s heat.  Filip pulls Jake’s ankles onto his shoulders lines up his cock and lets his cock head slide past Jake’s rim.  Jake lets out a loud moaning huff noise as Filip covers Jake with his body and meshing his lips to Jake.  Jake feeds his moans to Filip’s mouth.

Jake’s heat is tight, hot, and comforting to Filip’s cock.  It’s a familiar feeling, watching Jake fall apart piece by piece as he thrusts his throbbing manhood into the finely tuned piece of hockey ass.  Filip grunts and groans with each sending stimulating his brain pleasurably.

Filip grabs Jake’s dick and strokes it in pace with his increasing rhythm.  The strokes hasten, Jake is writhing on the bed the sensations over loading his brain, it takes everything he has to let Filip enjoy the ride.  It isn’t long and shot of thick white juicy ropes of come erupt from Jake’s cock and the spasms around Filip clench on the Swede’s cock.  He slows to let Jake ride out his orgasm then once Jake is spent he sprints to the finish letting out every emotion in loud growls, and blows until come is leaking out the end of the condom.

Filip slowly slides out of Jake making sure the uncomfortable empty feeling doesn’t hit Jake too fast.  He smothers Jake like a blanket planting soft passionate kisses on Jake’s lips.  He disposes of the condom, helping Jake into his boxers.  He guides Jake into a cuddled position on the bed and passes out alongside him.

**

A light knock on the door of PK’s room breaks the silence that Roman and PK find themselves as they await the sounds next door to filter through the wall.  PK answers, Jake and Olli take a seat on the floor as PK’s bed is occupied by Roman and PK sitting next to each other sipping whiskey.  Roman pulls out a beer each for Justin and Olli.

“Are they?” Olli asks in his soft Finnish accent.

Roman starts his thought, “We think so, haven’t heard.  The walls are pretty thi…” He stops holding up a hand prompting everyone to silence.  A loud moan permeates the wall, Roman smiles along with PK.  Justin and Olli are on the floor silently laughing.

“Answers that.” Justin whispers through his chuckle and takes a drag off his beer.

The moaning and heavy breathing get louder and louder through the wall.  Justin grabs Olli’s crotch and starts to massage it.  Roman looks on and rolls his eyes.  “God you two!  Can’t keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes?”

PK starts shifting in his seated position.  Even though he considers himself straight, his cock is telling a slightly different story.  His second brain takes over and he places a palm over his dick through his shorts trying to will it back to status normal.  Given their situation and the noises coming through the wall hot and heavy in the room, PK unbuttons his shorts and reaches inside.  “Come on Roman, our girls aren’t here they’ll never know.”

Roman gives in to the peer pressure and pulls his cock out of his boxers stroking it gently.  He reaches over to PK, sliding his hand beneath the elastic band of PK’s boxer briefs.  PK licks his lips then bites his lower lip when Roman wraps his strong hands around PK’s dick.  A whimper escapes PK’s mouth when Roman makes the first tug on the throbbing member.

Justin and Olli are the floor making out stroking each other through their shorts.  Justin quietly moans into Olli’s mouth as unbuttons his boyfriend’s shorts and pets his cock through the fabric of Justin’s boxers swirling a thumb around the wet spot that has formed.

Roman turns to the pair on the floor, “Hands only no fucking, we don’t wanna see that.”  Olli and Justin grin devilishly.

Olli decides to disobey the order, he unwraps Justin’s cock giving it a couple of tugs as the moans crescendo through the walls from the next compartment next door.  Olli leans into Justin first blowing on Justin’s dick, then wrapping his lips around the base of the head licking off the precome that formed.  Justin throws his head back and pants.  Olli opens his own shorts to expose his hardened manhood and jacks it furiously.

“Oh fuck!  That’s so fucking tight” reverberates through the wall, and that was all Roman needed to blow his load while still jacking PK who is now curiously watching Justin get a blowjob on the floor.  “You know if we get desperate on the road, I’d be down for that.” PK whispers into Roman’s ear.

Roman grins at PK whispering, “We can try that tomorrow night and see how much you like it.”

Justin’s whines pick up the pace along with Olli’s bobbing.  Olli teases a finger around the rim of Justin’s ass, it spasms as Justin comes, coating Olli’s mouth and throat with its payload.  Olli hums as he greedily swallows every drop Justin’s juices offer him.  Once Justin is spent, Olli tucks Justin back into his boxers.  Olli comes a few seconds later onto his abs sending PK over the edge along with him, Roman overstimulates PK until the bed quakes from PK’s shivers.

Roman gets washcloths to clean up the 3 soiled hockey players.  Once everyone is clean and tucked back into their clothing, he composes himself.  He huddles them into a hushed announcement, “Well I think our mission is accomplished for the evening.  I’m going to shoot an email to Sid, get a good night’s rest.  PK will you have the car attendant arrange for breakfast to be delivered to Justin and Olli’s cabin tomorrow morning?”

“Got it caps.” PK answers quietly with a salute as the moaning through the wall continues.

“Okay, then we meet at 8 in Justin and Olli’s cabin.  Make sure you are clothed by then, okay?” Roman says in an accusatory tone.

Justin and Olli smile, saluting the Predators’ captain.  They make an exit with Roman on their heels and sneak down the hallway to their respective rooms.  Justin and Olli strip for bed, they shut off the lights shuffling for a comfortable cuddle position on the bed before passing out for the night as the rocking of the train lulls them into sleep.

PK starts a movie on his in-cabin TV to drown out the sounds of sex next door.  The concierge knocks and asks if PK is bothered by the noise, he tells them that he’s been trying to get that pair together for weeks and to let them be.  The concierge smiles at PK and bids him a good night.  PK loses interest in it, letting it become background noise as he too succumbs to the comfort of the moving train.

Roman is on his phone typing feverishly so he can get to bed himself.

_“Sid-_

_“We’ve completed day 1 of operation ‘Baked Swede’.  Filip has grown quite fond of Jake, taking care of him after Jake’s nerves got the best of him at the airport this morning.  We all got on the train mostly without incident.  We have yet to be discovered, but there have been several close calls._

_“The pair have spent quality couple time with each other.  Their evening ended with a bang, if you catch my drift._

_“Will update you as the journey continues._

_“-Roman”_

Roman hits send on the email, smiles at making Filip the happiest he’s been in a long time.  He brushes his teeth, lays on the bed and closes his eyes.

Sid wakes early in Halifax that morning, opens Roman’s email that was just sent a couple hours ago his time.  Considering the mission a success so far, he sends back instructions to keep up the good work and heads out for a run into town for breakfast. 

**

The train slows as it enters the outskirts of Jasper, the early morning sun tries and fails to pierce through the shades that are still drawn on the sleeping car’s windows.

Filip arranged with the concierge for breakfast delivery that morning.  He accepts the trays and tells the concierge that they’ll head to the Park Car after eating and showering so he can make up the room for the day.

Filip pulls the shades to expose the beautiful mountain landscape.  “Wakey, wakey, Jakey.  I have have eggs and bakey!” Filip exclaims to wake his boyfriend from his slumber.  Jake’s body stirs slowly, opening one eye then the other.  “There you are, sleep well?” Filip beams, Jake groans.

“Yeah other than you pounded my ass until I can’t sit still.”  Jake says with a sly smile.

“I’m still shocked that I can fuck you and not wake you up.” Filip says nonchalantly.

“I just thought that was the rocking of the train, so that’s what that was.” Jake chirps.  Filip’s heart swells at the slight amount of bicker.  Jake slides into a sitting position as Filip places a tray over his lap.

Jake accepts the tray with a kiss.  “You are such a romantic stud, look at this spread.” He coos as he tucks into his omelet and potatoes.  Filip slides next to him on the bed, his face still sporting a smile.

Jake and Filip breakfast and Filip jumps out to get in the shower.  Jake grabs him to pull him back in with a wanting look.  “Later stud muffin I promise.  The concierge told us the views are only stunning until lunch.  We can fuck around after lunch.” Filip says, Jake looks out the window and accepts the compromise.  Jake watches intently as Filip shuffles to the shower in his boxers shaking his ass the whole way to the bathroom and imagining the ways he’ll ravage that on the couch later.

**

“Okay gentlemen, yesterday was quite the success in more ways than one.  Sid was quite impressed with our work.  Good job team.” Roman starts their meeting and shoves a forkful of egg in his mouth.  “PK any idea what they are doing today?”

PK pulls out his notes from the conversations he overheard earlier and reports, “They plan on spending the morning watching scenery in the park car.  They have a 1pm lunch reservation, then it sounds like an afternoon enjoying ‘each other’s company’ for the afternoon.  Finally, a 7pm reservation for dinner as mentioned.  That’s all I’ve got so far.”

“Thanks PK good work eavesdropping.  Next season, I’d appreciate if you’d do that with our opponents more.” Roman chirps with a smirk.  “Ok, so plan?” Roman surveys the team.

Down the hall a door clicks open and closed and the sound of steps echoes through the hall.  “Shit!” Roman curses, “No time! Justin, Olli! Go hunt them down in the park car. Report back!” Roman order the couple out of their own room leaving their half-eaten breakfasts behind and forlorn.

Olli peeks into the park car from their sleeping car vestibule trying to find any evidence of the split team pair.  None is seen so they sneak into the park car, the door loudly shutting behind them, alerting a seemingly empty car to new guests.  “What was that?” was heard in the background sounding like a breathless Jake.  The noise came from the back of the car.

Justin tiptoes around the bar portion of the car, the sound of kissing gets louder the further into the car he gets.  He gets to the stairs and realizes that Filip and Jake are upstairs.  “I’m going to go down and get coffee, you want something?” Filip says in the background.

“Yeah coffee sounds good.” Jake says.  Justin tiptoes quickly back to Olli and find themselves locked in the bathroom again.  They hear Filip slowly ascend the stairs again, they walk out of the bathroom and back to their cabin.

“Well?” Roman barks.

Justin tries to let the adrenaline of getting caught try to exit his body.  When Olli sees his boyfriend having trouble composing himself he answers for them.  “They’re in the upper level of the park car, it’s too risky to stay in there without being seen.”

Roman sighs.  “Okay, I’m going to take one for the team and be seen.  I’ll deal with the park car and try to get myself invited to lunch.  I’ll just make up some story that I’m taking the train to see if this is a possible honeymoon vacation.  You guys stay out of sight.” He orders leaving the cabin.

PK looks at the couple, “You want to go do something in the panorama car and join me for lunch at noon in the dining car?”

Justin and Olli shrug, “Sure why not!” They answer in unison.

**

“I think I’m amply caffeinated, and I really gotta pee!” Jake says sounding a little shaky.  Filip lets him up and Jake goes downstairs to use the bathroom and get a couple bottles of water.

“Roman?” Jake says looking surprised.  “Didn’t realize you were here.”

“I took this train to see if my fiancé and I would appreciate this as a honeymoon trip.  The scenery certainly doesn’t disappoint.” Roman lies as he looks out the window while the train winds its way along the river gorge.

“It is quite breathtaking.” Jake notes.  “Gotta use the john, see you at lunch?  Have a reservation at one, would be nice to be seated with a friendly face.”  He finishes leaving out a critical detail.

“Yeah sounds nice.” Roman says making a mental note of his success.  He shoots a text to the rest of the group while there is still cell service while the train travels along a highway.  Jake leaves to use the restroom.

He grabs four of the little water bottles and a couple of cookies heading upstairs.  He rejoins Filip with a huge smile on his face.  “You’ll never guess who I just ran into.”

“Roman, I heard.  This car isn’t sound proof.  Did I hear you invited him to lunch with us?” Filip asks looking worried.

“He’ll be cool with us, I’m sure.  Sid let slip that PK, Roman, and Fisher were all involved in getting us together.” Jake says with a grin.  Jake chomps down on his cookie and offers one to Filip.  “So where did we leave off?” He asks with his mouth full.

Jake leans in to kiss Filip who pushes him away, “I’m not swapping half eaten cookie, even if it is with you.”  Jake and Filip chuckle in their seats.  A look of fondness is shared between them, for Jake it’s tooth rotting, sweet cuteness.

They spend 3 hours in the park car, taking pictures of the panoramic mountain scenery, making out, and snacking on food that is not diet-plan approved.  Just before noon, they head toward the dining car.  Roman has maintained his camp at the table downstairs sucking on a bottle of water.

“Um, Jake you do realize the payment arrangement was for 3 hours not 3 weeks.” Roman explains when he sees Filip.

Jake smiles and shrugs, “What can I say?  You and Sid made such good matchmakers.  Thanks for thinking of us.”  Filip smiles too and Roman leads the way to lunch.  As they walk past Olli and Justin’s cabin, moaning and groaning is heard.  Roman pinches his nose.

The three get seated.  “Was that your cabin neighbors?  They probably kept you up all night!” Filip chuckles.

“They are and thankfully they stopped just after we stopped in Kamloops.” Roman lies.  “One of them snores like a freight train though.  Trust me we’ve heard lots of those to use as a comparison!  So, what are you two up to after lunch?”

“Just going to _hang out_ in our cabin until dinner.  Probably get some drinks in the park car this evening and lounge.” Jake says with a wink.

“PK told me before I left that the 3rd day of the train is primarily prairie, so it gets mundane and to bring a movie or two.” Roman comments.

Filip agrees with Roman’s comment, “Yeah that’s what we were thinking too, just stay in the cabin after breakfast.  The TV in the room has a few movies.”

“Huh, okay I’ll have to see what’s on there.” Roman notes.

They finish their lunch and the dining car moves to change the tables over for the second round of guests.  “Was nice to see you Roman, enjoy the rest of the trip.” Jake says leaving Roman behind and grabbing Filip by the hand.

**

Roman catches PK as he enters the car at the opposite end from where Filip and Jake exited.  “Meet me in your room in 1 hour.  Can I have your room key, it’s for… um… operations.  They just went back to their room.”

PK smiles and catches Roman’s drift.  He hands over his key card.  “See you in an hour.” PK says with a wink.  Roman rolls his eyes.

Roman sits in PK’s room listening in on the action next door.  He would be listening to action if there was any to be had.  All he hears through the wall is a movie, something sounding deeply religious but with a more sinister undertone.  He starts composing his daily email to Sid, hitting the “Save Draft” button when PK walks in the room.  His timing proves opportune as Jake and Filip start the action next door almost as if on cue.

PK smirks, “Have they been doing that the whole time?  If so, I need to ask Filip where he gets his stamina from.”

“No.” Roman sighs.  They just started.” Roman continues, his cock twitches causing the fabric of his shorts to move.  “So, what we talked about last night.  You still game?” He asks with a smile and massaging his groin through his shorts.

PK gropes himself as well then smiles, “My cock says yes if you are willing.”

“Come here stand in front of me.” Roman requests motioning him with his finger.

PK follows Roman’s direction.  Roman unbuckles PK’s belt slowly and seductively.  He unbuttons them and slowly retracts the zipper exposing PK’s brightly colored boxers.  He slides a hand over the bulge beneath them.  PK gasps once Roman got his hand on the underside of his balls.

“Mmm, this is already better than my girlfriend.” PK moans softly.

“I guess Justin is right, guys know what guys like, no?” Roman says as he removes PK’s boxers.  PK’s cock springs from its package, standing at full attention for Roman to enjoy.  Roman makes a couple of quick licks at it to moisten the tip and licking the vein on the underside.  PK closes his eyes and hisses out his pleasure.

Roman moves his mouth around both sides his warm breath providing stimulation.  When Roman reaches back to the tip and wrapping his lips around it, PK bites his lower lip to stifle the moans that would involuntarily emit from his mouth.

Roman continues his work on PK’s cock as the sounds of sex ramp up from the room next door.  “God those two, just know how to go at it.” PK hisses as Roman continues to work his cock.  “So do you.” He pants looking down at Roman who hums his appreciation.  PK shudders while working off his shirt.

Roman runs a hand over PK’s abs, they contract at the touch making PK’s breath hitch.  “Fuck.” PK says as he bites his lower lip again when Roman runs his tongue down the length of his manhood and bites the sensitive perineum.  Roman jacks on PK creating an overstimulation that makes PK’s knees buckle. “Shit Roman.” PK moans.  Roman looks up at and smiles while still jacking on the throbbing tool.

“Finish me off Roman!” PK whines.  Roman takes PK back into his mouth.  One half of the pair next door apparently hit their climax likely Filip based on the deeper vocal tones.  PK comes while fucking Roman’s face, it catches Roman by surprise.  Roman swallows the salty juices and PK comes off the orgasm with a smile on his face.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” Roman says with a smile on his face.

“Fuck, that was awesome.” PK pants while catching his breath and tucking himself back in his boxers.

Roman heads back to his cabin and emails his report to Sid.

**

Jake kiss marches Filip back to the leather sofa stripping him of his shirt and throwing him into the seat.  “Alright Filip, it’s your turn.  You’ve already had my ass twice.” Jake requests.

Filip strips Jake of his shirt and pulls him in until their bare chests and lips touch.  The kiss is soft and passionate.  Their groins grind, finding both are already hard and ready.  Jake undoes Filip’s shorts removing them and his boxers together leaving a naked Filip exposed on couch.  Filip’s cock is already leaking freely.  Jake knees down and takes Filip into his mouth.  Filip moans in pleasure as Jake works his tongue and lips along the shaft.

Jake finishes his blow job with his tongue on Filip’s hole leaving Filip a loud moaning mess and the hole spasming making his cock twitch.  Jake swaps his tongue with his finger slipping it past Filip’s entrance.  Filip gasps as Jake’s finger finds its target, Filip’s prostate.  Filip’s cock leaps and “Fuck me!”  Escapes from Filip’s lips.  Jake smiles and slides on a condom and lubes it up along with Filip’s hole until it shines like a gem waiting to be harvested.

Jake lines up his cock pressing it into the tight clinches of Filip’s ass.  Filip’s breath hitches and Jake moans and grunts coming out more like a animalistic growl.  Filip moans out his pleasure at Jake’s sexiness and drinks in the look of his boyfriend’s face with his eyes and his brain gets loaded with the full feeling of a cock.

Jake pummels Filip’s ass with reckless abandon when moans are heard next door.  Filip smile and Jake chirps, “Someone else is having a good time too.”  They laugh into the kiss and Jake’s hear leaps along with Filip’s.

Filip jacks his cock until it shoots its load some of it hitting Jake, the warm goo sending him over the edge.  Jake bends into Filip kissing him.  Jakes lips and voice move before his brain thinks.  “I think I love you.” Comes out of Jake’s lips and he blushes as his brain checks in.

Filip looks at Jake stunned at the comment for a second, then a smile comes.  He finally reciprocates, “I think I love you too.  Let’s get dinner and celebrate with a drink.  Can we officially use boyfriends now?”

Jake nods, “I would like that.”  Jake grabs Filip by his hand leading him into the bathroom for a shower before dinner.

They head to dinner after the short layover for a crew change in Edmonton, no one they recognize is in the dining car so they are seated with a pair of strangers.  The conversation was about the breathtaking mountains they had just passed through.  It was a pleasant dinner conversation with zero hockey talk which was refreshing.

They head to the park car and take a seat on the sofa as the prairie splashes off its golden hue as the sun rests to the west.  Last call his around 10:30, Jake and Filip are feeling quite fuzzy from all the wine they drank and head to their room to sleep for the night.

Jake wakes the following morning to a text from Sid

**Sid:** Your second man-date is going very well I hear.

**Jake:** How did you know that?

**Sid:** I have my sources.

Jake sits in the bathroom for his morning business pondering the words Sid has sent over the air waves.  “Fuck! Roman!” Jake curses.  Jake fills in Filip on his reckoning, “Roman isn’t here on his own accord, he’s a spy.”

**

PK is alerted to what he heard on the other side of the wall and rushes over to Roman’s room in only his boxers because he didn’t want to take the time to get dressed.

“Shit PK, it’s early what brings on this panic?” Roman asks while yawning.  Its clear PK woke him from his slumber.

“Jake… knows… he… figured… it… out.” PK pants trying to catch his breath from his early morning 20-foot sprint and secondary panic.  Roman walks into the bathroom and bangs on the wall waking Justin and Olli.  They arrive a couple of minutes later, taking their time to at least put clothes on.

“What up with the rude awakening captain?” Justin yawns.

“My cover is blown, so the next couple of days I can’t be seen.  That means we all need to keep out of sight to avoid further erosion of our mission.  So PK, you and I are now rooming together, PK smiles.  Justin and Olli, we’ll have you track Jake and Filip.  PK and I will send you instructions so you can stay out of sight.  If you get discovered notify me immediately.” Roman plots.

Roman follows PK back to his room, the door closes as the one next door opens and Roman hears Jake and Filip head out to breakfast.  Roman and PK ask for breakfast as room service from their concierge after all the trouble they’ve put him through, they hand him a $100 bill as a gratuity.  The concierge accepts it with a smile asking if they wanted the bed put away so they can sit and eat in comfort.

The couch re-appears where the bed once sat, now stowed away in the wall from whence it originated.  The concierge returns with breakfast trays and a pot of coffee and two cups.

“We’re stuck in here all day, got any movies on your laptop?” Roman asks.

“Yeah, there’s some DVD’s in my bag” PK answers as he shaves in the bathroom.

Roman rifles through PK’s bag finding “Man on Fire.”

“You have my favorite PK.  I take it you figured out how to use Google.” Roman says with a smile.

PK announces from the other room, “Well the internet is good for a great number of things, pop it in.”

They eat breakfast while watching the movie on the leather couch as the prairie landscape passes by.  Hours of corn and wheat fields pass by, one farm after another after another.  PK was right, this part of the journey would get lonely and boring quickly.

Roman hears Jake and Filip re-enter their room.  They sound of a movie is heard through the wall, so Roman decides to risk getting out and stretching his legs.

“Wanna go down to the park car for some water and cookies?” Roman offers to PK.  “I have a deck of cards we can play with too.” He adds to sweeten the deal.

“Sounds better than feeling like a pair of shut ins.”  PK notes.

Roman and PK sneak out of their cabin and wander down to the park car passing Jake and Filip’s as silently as humanly possible.  They get to the park car without incident, grabbing a couple of water bottles and a few cookies each as they head to the bullet lounge.  Roman gets out a deck of cards and PK and Roman play for hours until their lunch reservation happens.

Justin and Olli follow their orders from Roman.  They remained in their room, arranging for the same lunch time that PK hear Filip schedule as the train passes from Saskatchewan to Manitoba.  After hearing what they believe is Jake and Filip, they wait 10 minutes and walk down to the dining car.  “Justin, Olli?” they hear shouted from a table.

“Paska!” Olli swears in Finnish.

The hostess moves her head from the origin of the original shout and focuses her gaze on Justin and Olli, “Oh, do you four know each other, we can sit you together.”  She says with a smile.

She ushers the Penguins pair to the table with Filip and Jake and guiding them to take a seat.

Jake looks at Justin and Olli with suspicion.  Olli’s brow has beads of sweat and Justin looks like he could die where his sits.

“Just how many spies does Sid have on me to make sure Filip and I get together?” Jake starts the inquisition.  “I know Roman being here is one of them, I’m pretty certain you two are another set.” He continues sounding a bit angry.

“We actually got on in Kelowna.  I wanted to show Olli my home country before we got hitched next off-season.” Justin half-truths, the marrying Olli part was true.  Justin had proposed in front of his family in Kelowna before being dropped off in Vancouver for their mission.  The rest of the story was their cover story Sid had created for them to keep their true mission a secret.

Justin and Olli chat with Jake and Filip about how Justin had proposed and how long they’d been dating.  They also shared the information about the night after the parade in Pittsburgh and how Olli and Justin were both so hung over that pictures of Olli laid out in his boxers on the patio had made their way to the internet.

Justin and Olli excuse themselves from dinner just after dessert and coffee finding their way to their room and texting Roman about getting discovered at dinner courtesy of the hostess.  They also shared how they diffused the situation, Sid better not blow this for everyone.

Roman shoot off a scathing email to Sid not to try to help blow the rest of this mission

**

Everyone woke on the third day of train travel to rain and forests winding their way between the lakes of northern Ontario.  No cell phone signals and no on-train wi-fi meant they had to deal with whatever entertainment was available on board, previously downloaded movies, or spend the day in their rooms having hot, steamy, passionate sex.  The prestige car is one loud bunch of moaning, the concierge leaves to give the group some privacy by chatting with the park car attendant and helping the dining car crew prep for lunch.

The foursome of spies makes sure their meal times do not clash with Filip and Jake.  They feel they’ve accomplished the train portion of their mission and have no desire to get caught somewhere on the train again.

One last overnight and they wake for breakfast in their rooms while they pack up their belongings, followed by lunch as the train enters the outskirts of Toronto.  They had been fortunate this trip the train is only a few minutes behind schedule.  Justin, Olli, PK, and Roman all mingle in the skyline car after giving their concierge their final gratuities and blending into the crowds of those in economy class making sure to stay far away from Jake and Filip.

Jake and Filip head to Pearson airport via the subway and busses.  The foursome transfer by UP Express, their flights out to Stockholm are hours after the dinner hour.  They all scrounge for dinner in the airport terminal.  PK, Olli, Justin, and Roman ended up at a sit-down brewery while Jake and Filip ended up at some higher caliber chain restaurant.

Sid had made no effort to contact Jake and Filip, instead he shot an email back to Roman that simply read, “Keep Jake and Filip together and talking.  If you need to nudge them together do it, but otherwise keep my name out of it.”

Roman finds Justin and Olli, “I’m tasking you with keeping Jake and Filip together during this trip since Jake believes your story more than mine.  PK and I will be around for support if you need it.”  Their flight is called and they board their flight to Stockholm connecting through Paris.

Jake and Filip ended up on an Air Canada flight direct to Stockholm.  They leave Toronto behind an hour later and pass out next to each other in first class after drink service and before the in-flight movie.

**

Morning breaks and Jake and Filip clear customs in Stockholm a good three hours before PK, Roman, Justin, and Olli arrive in Sweden.  Filip’s mom Carina meet them at the airport, Filip and his mother exchange hugs as he introduces Jake to his mother as his boyfriend.  His mother cries tears of joy and kisses Filip on the cheek.  Jake and Filip get in the car in the back seat holding hands during the trip.

As they fly down the E4 toward Filip’s village, Jake looks out the window with curiosity.  The scenery from Canada is out the window, with all the road signs in a language that is clearly Swedish.  A forest of trees lines the road the first few kilometers, then opens to some farm fields lined with trees.  Jake feels homesick for Nebraska for the first time in months. 

“No wonder why you look like a lumberjack, Filip.” Jake chirps.  “Look at all these trees.”

Carina looks in the rearview mirror with confusion.  Filip tells her in Swedish, “He’s from Nebraska in the states, he’s only seen cornfields unless he travels.”  Filip flashes a grin at Jake and chuckles.

“Ah yes, well we have a nice mix here in Sweden.  A remember taking a drive out of Ottawa after one of your games with your dad once Filip, that reminded me more of here when we got to North Bay.” Carina comments

They get to onto the countryside roads that will take them to Ostervala.  The roads are narrow and winding.  Jake notices a body of water, asking Filip about it and he says it’s a glacial lake with lots of little islands, he could show it in a canoe if they wanted during their week here.

“You two are only staying a week?”  Carina says sounding a little dejected.

Filip replies, “Yes mum, I have to get my contract re-negotiated and Jake here has his day with the cup.” 

Carina looks in the rear-view mirror really confused.  “He does not play on the Predators?’

“No mum, he plays for the Penguins, our team captains kind of nudged us together.  They did a pretty good job.” Filip says smirking.

“Good gives me two teams to cheer for.” Carina smiles as she pulls into the drive of the family home.

Filip’s dad Patrik meets them at the door, Filip shakes his dad’s hand and motions Jake to do the same as Carina introduces them.  She does the same with Filip’s brother Fredrik, after Jake shakes hands with him, the family sits down for some coffee and pastries that ornamented the table.

Patrik starts the conversation making eye contact with Jake making him unnerved until Filip whispers that this is the culture here.  “So, what do you think of Ostervala?” He asks.

Filip had coached Jake on the flight over about how Swedes are very proud of where they come from.  “Well thank you for the hospitality.  It is a quaint little town, kind of like where I grew up in the mid-west States.  It is a charming, personal little village.”  Jake responds, Patrik smiles sitting back watching the interaction between Filip and Jake which is close and intimate.

Fredrik chimes in, “You play well Jake, what did it feel like to touch the Stanley Cup?”

Jake makes eye contact with Filip’s brother as he’d been coached, “You feel every range of emotion.  You feel validated, happy, frightened to touch it, and then you remember very little the next three days since people continue to pump you full of alcohol.”  Jake chuckles.

Fredrik laughs as does Filip.  “You remembered meeting me though.” Filip says in a chuckle.

“Indeed I did.” Jake answers back in a smile looking fondly at Filip.

They finish afternoon coffee, Filip gets up from the table grabbing Jake by the hand.  “Let’s get settled.” He says grabbing his and Jake’s luggage and leading him to a small bedroom with a full-sized bed that would barely fit one hockey player let alone two.

Filip smiles looks at Jake, “This was my boyhood room, looks pretty much the same as when I left it for secondary school and U18.  Come on, tonight is midsummer festival in town, let’s get the travel grime off and ready for the evening festivities.  I hope you like herring.”

Filip leads Jake into the compact bathroom with a tub and shower.  Filip draws a bath adding some Epsom salts and strips off his clothing and doing the same with Jake.  Once the tub is sufficiently filled, Filip slides in then motions Jake to join him.  Jake slides in the tub, feeling Filip’s cock against the small of his back and his breath against his neck.  He turns his head to the right making his lips available to Filip for a kiss.

“Must be quiet in here, too many people awake.” Filip whispers.  Jake nods acknowledging that this can be an intimate moment without sex.  The let the warm water relax their bodies for a while and when the water moves from warm to lukewarm, Filip grabs a cloth washing Jake first, then himself second.

“Sunset is around 11 tonight and sunrise tomorrow is about 3am.  It will be chilly tonight at the festival though so long sleeve shirt and jeans will be in order.  Perhaps the kind of jeans that make your ass look sweet as fuck.” Filip notes while they dress in his bedroom.

Jake looks stunned again, “The sun only sets for 5 hours here?” He asks in confusion.

“Be glad we aren’t further north; the sun doesn’t set up there this time of year.” Filip comments.  He gets a neat idea.

Filip walks into the sitting room, “Father, can we use a car tomorrow and Friday?  I want to show Jake something that will blow his mind.”

Fredrik chrips, “If you mean your cock, I think he knows what that looks like.”

“FREDRIK, THAT WAS RUDE!” Their dad yells in angry Swedish.  Filip and Fredrik swallow hard and turn beet red.

“Midnight sun in Lulea?” Patrik asks.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” Filip says.

“Very well.” Patrik answers with a smile handing Filip the spare set of keys.

**

PK, Roman, Justin, and Olli arrive in Ostervala.  Sid had arranged and Airbnb house for them for the week.  PK looks around the town as they drive in on their rental.  “Town looks like its preparing for a festival, and it looks like I’m going to stand out,” he notes.

Olli smiles, “It’s called Midsummer, it is celebrated around the 21st of June.  Further north, the festival is called midnight sun and lasts all day and night for days because the sun does not set.”

PK grins, “Daylight all day, that sounds wild.”

“Messes with your head.” Olli notes.  “If we went north tomorrow, I could show you.  Happens around Lulea.”

“We’re on a mission.” Roman barks.

Olli interjects, “If Filip were any kind of Swede, he’d show Jake this and no later than tomorrow because the sun then starts to set for a few minutes then rise again.  It barely gets twilight then day again very quickly.  The largest of these types of festivals on this side of the country are in Lulea”

Justin smiles, “Sounds like a road trip?”

Roman opens the door to the house and they enter quickly and quietly.  They sit at the table in the dining room, “So how far of a road trip?”  Roman asks trying to get his phone to connect to wi-fi.

“About 8-9 hours.” Olli answers, “And PK if you think you stand out here, wait till we get there!  Not much sunshine in winter makes people really pale.”

PK sounds even more shocked, “I’ve heard about the sun not setting for long in places northern Ontario, but is it the same in December where the sun never rises?”

Olli ponders PK’s question then remembers, “No, you have to go much further north toward the pole.  Sirkka, in my country, the sun sets around December 11.  It does not rise again until new year, even then daylight lasts about 30 minutes.  I played a game near there once in U18, and it was weird being surrounded in darkness.”

“So, what is our plan while we’re here?” Roman asks.

Olli whips out his phone, “I’ll get us rooms in Lulea.  Tonight though, town feast.  We’d be out of place if we miss it.”

PK falls out of his chair laughing.  “I’ll be out of place no matter what.”  Roman rolls his eyes.

**

The festival is bright and cheery.  Alcohol flows almost freely at any table they pass.  Filip holds Jake’s hand and guides him through the gigantic smorgasbord of food and drink.

“What’s this, I’ve seen it at every table.” Jake inquires.

Filip smiles, “Eat that at your own risk älskling, that’s pickled herring.”  Filip grabs some and throws it on a piece of bread chomping down.

Jake watches Filip then imitates him, “You only live once, right?”  He takes his bite and winces at the vinegary strong order wafting from his mouth into his sinuses.  It tastes and smells like he took a bite of salty smelling salts laced with fish.

Filip laughs at Jake’s reaction, “Sinuses clear now?”

Jake swallows, “Wow that’s potent.  A little goes a long way.”  Jake isn’t sure he wants another bite, but he thanks the table owner anyway taking large gulp of beer.

A few more tables down the main street of town and Jake finds something a little more palatable may have presented itself.  He inquires of the dish’s origin and Filip educates him that it is grilled reindeer.

“I can’t believe I’m eating Rudolph.” Jake chuckles.  It’s gamey and a very strong meaty flavor, but it doesn’t impale Jake’s senses nearly as bad as herring had.  “That I could eat all night.” Jake says with a smile thanking their host and taking another drag off his stein.

“Ah Filip, you brought a guest, your new man according to your dad.” A townsman says in Swedish.  “May we refill your mugs?” He offers in Swedish.  Filip smiles and thanks the man handing him Jake’s mug along with his own.  The guy starts singing in Swedish, and Filip joins him.  Jake has no idea what is being said, but whatever the songs words were, it was apparent that the song would only be sung if a person was drunk as hell.  Filip smiles and thanks the gentleman in Swedish, Jake mumbles the same in English.

“What was song about?” Jake asks a distracted Filip.  “Filip?” He pushes snapping his fingers in front of Filip’s distant eyes.  Filip doesn’t seem to focus, he just continues to look off in the distance.

Filip curses in Swedish looks at Jake, “PK is here and it looks like he brought company, our friends from the train.”

Jake starts a though, “How do you…” then Filip points into the crowd.  Jake sees it immediately.  PK kinds sticks out in a crowd of blond hair, blue-eyed Scandinavians.  Jake didn’t even notice Olli until he caught sight of Justin and his darker hair and gap-toothed grin.

**

“Shit!  We’ve been discovered!” Olli swears loud enough for his friends to hear as he sees Filip point at PK.  Filip started marching Jake at them too quickly for them to disperse among the crowd.

“What are you four doing here?” Filip yells out.

Olli tries a half-truth story, “I was taking these guys on a little tour of Scandinavian traditions and happened on this festival.”

“Bullshit.” Jake yells out, “Sid sent you here, I know he’s using _him_ as a spy.” Jake finishes pointing at Roman.   Everyone around them becomes inherently quiet.

Roman tries to diffuse the tension, “Look, Jake and Filip… follow us to our house.  We will tell you everything with Sid on the phone.”  Roman looks somber with an apologetic appearance.

“Okay,” Jake starts calming down.  “I think I know what Sid is doing, I’ve known him long enough.”  Jake turns to Filip, “He probably has good intentions and took things a little too far.”  Filip grins knowing the Penguins’ captain for his overzealous maneuvers.

Roman punches Sid on his FaceTime app, and the captain’s face appears on the small screen pointed at Jake and Filip.  “I’m sorry for all this Jake.  Phil, Kris, Justin, Olli, and I all wanted you to be happy with a boyfriend for a change.”

Jake looks fondly at Filip who nods, “I accept your apologies for sending spies, but Filip and I are very happy together.  We plan to work on how to do this long distance during the season.”

Sid watches Jake’s body language, smiles and comments, “I’m glad to hear that Jake and Bake.  I wish you all the best.”

Filip chimes in this time, “Now if you excuse us, midsummer festivities dictate that I make love to my boyfriend tonight.  Swedes don’t break from tradition.”  Filip looks at Jake with a sly grin on his face, Jake turns bright red.  “Besides, those curls on your head are making me horny.”  Filip says with a lilt to his voice and combing his hands through Jake’s hair.

Sid makes a disgusted look on his face.  “Okay boys, that’s TMI… go fuck or whatever.  As for my spies, your mission is over.  Finish off your week however you like.”  Sid disconnects the call.

Justin looks at Olli, “You know I like some of these traditions.”  He says with a smile and lilt to his voice.

PK looks at them, “God you two are giving me cavities with this tooth-rotting sweetness.  Go do whatever, QUIETLY!”

Justin and Olli head to their bedroom after Jake and Filip leave the house.  The word quiet would not be used to describe the activities going on behind the closed door.

Roman looks at PK cocking an eyebrow, “Hey if traditions call for sex, who are we not to partake?”  PK smiles and takes Roman by the hand into Roman’s bedroom.

**

Jake and Filip leave, running back to Filip’s house.  The door barely shuts on the bedroom before Filip has his lips all over Jake.

“FREDRIK!” Carina calls, she walks up to the younger brother, “no eavesdropping, they’re just keeping traditions.” She finishes with a smile guiding him back to the dining room for berries and cream.

Jake and Filip wake early considering the long night of fornication.  They dress and walk bleary-eyed out to breakfast, Filip’s mom and dad look at them, “Enjoy your midsummer?” Carina asks.

“The best!” Filip answers with a smile.

Patrik reads Filip’s body language, “Good!  Take care of Jake, he likes you a lot.”

“I will dad, thanks for being real nice about this!” Filip exclaims back.

“I think we’re off to Lulea to finish the celebrations with Midnight Sun.” Filip says digging the car keys out of his pocket and their packed shared overnight bag.


End file.
